Pain Days
by PaalasAthenea
Summary: "Do you really want to hurt Carlisle?" Caius asked Aro. "Take one of his children with us" Aro thought it for a minute. "And I know which one I want" A devilish smile appeared on Aro's face. "Jasper Hale" WARNING: VIOLENCE, TORTURE and maybe RAPE in later chapters. Don't like? DO NOT READ.
1. Prologue

Pain Days.

Disclaimer: I'm not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is.

Summary: "Do you really want to hurt Carlisle?" Caius asked Aro. "Take one of his children with us" Aro thought it for a minute. "And I know which one I want" A devilish smile appeared on Aro's face. "Jasper Hale" WARNING: VIOLENCE, TORTURE.

WARNING: This story contains torture, violence, maybe rape in later chapters, don't like? DO NOT READ, the story contains misspellings and grammar errors, I'm so sorry, English is not my first language.

In the story, vampires can cry and bleed.

NO Bella and NO Renessme, and Jasper's past with Maria didn't exist. Jasper is an immortal child Carlisle created; he and Esme have been taken care of him, they taught him to control his thirst, so, the Vulturis allow them to keep the boy, the other Cullen children adopted him as their little brother since he was just a baby, he and Alice had a special connection but they are just brother and sister. Jasper is sixteen years old now. The other characters have the same story that Meyer created for them, just the ages changed.

Alice has the same story, but she never looked for Jasper, she saw Carlisle's family in her visions and looked for them by herself.

The characters were changed to vampires at these ages:

Carlisle: 30.

Esme: 30.

Emmett: 19.

Rosalie: 19.

Edward: 18.

Alice: 18.

Jasper: 16- As an immortal child.

-Prologue-

The Cullen's house was in peace, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were playing struggles, Carlisle could hear his children's laugh, the girls were in the mall, Esme and Carlisle were in the sofa, watching a movie and hugging each other.

"It's my turn!" Jasper yelled to Emmett.

"I'm not sure, little bro…

"Don't call me _little bro"_ The blonde one said.

"That's who you are, but okay… it's your turn, Jazz. Come here"

Jasper went to Emmett's side in a second, and the fight started, Emmett is bigger, but Jasper is faster, so, the fight was really hard, for a human, the two young vampires were invisible, Edward was following the fight carefully, after an hour of anyone topple anyone, Edward yelled:

"It's a tie! You will die of tiredness"

Emmett and Jasper shook their hands and saw themselves.

"Esme will kill us" Jasper said.

"I know"

They both were covered in dirt from head to toe.

The three brothers started laughing and walked to their house.

"Hey, man… I'm thirsty. Do you want to go hunting?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not really thirsty but I'm going with you" Edward answered to his younger brother.

"Me too" Emmett said.

They walked back in their house and saw their parent on the couch, when Esme saw his sons, she yelled.

"Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale! What did you do to your clothes?"

Both boys looked each other and then, they smiled to their mother.

Esme was about scold them, but instantly some "peace waves" filled the room.

"Okay, boys, but you're washing those clothes" Esme said and Jasper smiled.

"We're going for a good hunt" Emmett said.

"Go" Carlisle approved.

When the boys were in the door, Carlisle said.

"We're going to have a little talk about what you just did, Jasper" Carlisle announced.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" Esme yelled, but it was too late, the three boys were so far to hear her.

…

"Damn it, Jazz… you have her really mad" Emmett told his younger brother.

"Stop saying that, I will face our mom when we get home, for now, shut up"

"Put a pair of puppy's eyes is not facing her" Edward told he and Emmett start laughing.

Jasper put Edward on the ground and they started fighting, they stayed like that for almost ten minutes, but Emmett's yell interrupted them.

"Stop!" They instantly froze.

"What is it, Emm? We're just playing" Edward said and Jasper nodded.

"I know, idiots! It's not about that, shut up and pay attention to those aromas"

The two boys stood up in an instant.

"They are…. T-t-The Vulturis!" Jasper yelled.

"Shhh, Jazz, calm down. They're near so we have to…"

"RUN!" Edward yelled.

Emmett and Jasper didn't thought and just did what his brother said, knowing that… if Edward said they have to run, is because he heard Aro's thoughts, and they wasn't good thoughts.

"They want Jasper!" Edward yelled to Emmett while they were running.

"They won't take him!" The older brother answered.

"Faster! FASTER!" Edward's yells were desperate.

The three Cullen boys were running at their full speed, they were near the river, and that means… wolves territory…

The Cullens and the wolves had befriended, Emmett and Edward thought, that… when they trod wolves territory, they could ask for help.

But Jasper's yelps and sobs stopped them, when they turned around, they saw his younger brother on the ground, in pain, and Jane stood beside him.

…

Alice and Rosalie were buying skirts, in something Alice calls: _Tuesday of Skirts. _They were having a good time.

When they had almost 20 skirts for each one, they finally decided to leave the mall, Rosalie walked to her BMW, but Alice's yelled stopped her.

Her sister threw the plastic bags down, she had cloudy eyes and a sick face expression, so, Rosalie guessed, she was having a vision, and for her expression, it was not a good vision.

Rosalie ran in vampire speed to his sister's side, the parking was empty, so no one could see her.

When Alice's vision was over, the girl started trembling.

"What is it, Alice? What did you see!?" Rosalie asked.

"T-The V-Vulturis… t-they w-will t-take J-Jasper" Alice stuttered.

Rosalie dragged Alice into the car and the girls went home, ignoring all traffic lights and exceeding speed limits.

…

In Italy, Aro's rancor and his thirst of revenge were consuming him, one day, Caius noticed that, and both brothers had the talk of their existences.

"Aro… the guard can't wait anymore, they need blood, I need blood, what is wrong with you? Why don't you allow us to hunt?"

Aro didn't answer.

"Please, brother! You will kill us!"

"I won't… you have to help me if you want hunt!" Aro finally answered.

"You do not have to deprive us of the hunt to me for help"

"I know… I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sick, brother. I'm sick of Cullen's clan"

"We can destroy them if you want; we just have to kill…"

"I don't want to kill them! I want hear their begs, I want see them in pain, I want Carlisle to suffer as much as I can make him"

Caius smiled.

"Do you really want to hurt Carlisle?" Caius asked Carlisle. "Take one of his children with us"

Aro thought it for a minute.

"And I know which one I want" A devilish smile appeared on Aro's face. "Jasper Hale"

"One of the twins? I thought you would want Alice or Edward. Why him?"

"This time is not about make me more powerful, it's about making Carlisle weaker"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"Jasper is his youngest son… and the one Carlisle had been endeavoring to protect, that will destroy him"

"Let's work! But, Aro… remember, we didn't have a choice" Caius said that because he didn't want Alice to see anything.

…

Alice and Rosalie ran to their house, they hit the door and got in.

"Esme, Carlisle!" Rosalie yelped.

The older vampires stood, looking worried.

"What's wrong, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Where are the boys!? Please tell me you didn't allow them to go hunting!"

"Yes I did. What's happening!?"

"It's Jasper" Rosalie said, the girl had tears in her eyes. "The Vulturis will take him away if we don't get our butts there in time!"

Carlisle's face contorted in pain…

"No, no my son… no my youngest, no Jazz… no my Jazz… HURRY ROSALIE! Come with me, Esme, stay with Alice" The younger girl was in shock. "Now!"

"He's my son too, Carlisle. I won't stay here"

"But Alice is your daughter, and she needs you now" Carlisle said, he and Rosalie got out running.

…

"What if we don't get in time, Carlisle" Rosalie asked, yelling.

"We WILL get on time, Rose"

They continued running in their full vampire speed, Rosalie was just thinking in his little brother, his cute face, his smile, his innocence, Jasper is the one who kept the family together.

And Carlisle, in his youngest child, in his boy, all of his children have a place on his heart, but Jasper's place was really special, he is the only one than call he and Esme. "Mom and Dad"

They just stopped their running when they herd Emmett's yelp.

"¡NOO!" They ran where they listened the boy's yelp.

Rosalie and Carlisle saw a furious Emmett and a sobbing Edward.

"They took him away! They'll torture him! Just for hurt us!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie and Carlisle had the same thought.

_It's too late. _

And Edward nodded.

**...**

A:N/ Well, what do you think? I know my other stories are not done, but I though in write something like this, I'm so sorry for my grammar errors and misspellings, as you know, English is not my first language, I'm from Mexico. (#WeAreAllAyotzinapa) I have school tomorrow and I haven't done any homework, so, I hope you really liked. ¡Ha, ha, ha! I hope to update soon! See u. Kisses from Mexico.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pain Days. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is. **

**Summary: "Do you really want to hurt Carlisle?" Caius asked Aro. "Take one of his children with us" Aro thought it for a minute. "And I know which one I want" A devilish smile appeared on Aro's face. "Jasper Hale" WARNING: VIOLENCE, TORTURE. **

**WARNING: This story contains torture, violence, maybe rape in later chapters, don't like? DO NOT READ, the story contains misspellings and grammar errors, I'm so sorry, English is not my first language. **

-Chapter One-

"The last time I saw you, you were a little baby boy. Can you imagine your father let me hold you in my arms, who would think that a few years later; I would be taking you away from your family" Aro said, looking to the gagged vampire he had in front of him, Caius helped him to tie Jasper's wrists and ankles, the boy struggled, but Jane's power made its part. He was in so much pain to move, so, Aro just could see the tears coming down his cheeks.

Caius had stolen a car, they were moving in it.

"You know? Carlisle was right in something, you are so cute, let's make a deal, if you cooperate with us, we won't hurt you that bad, and I will avoid your first punishment that you would be taking now, thanks to your brother, he shouldn't bite me, what do you think, are you agree?" Aro asked and took the boy's face with one of his hands, Jasper shook his head.

Aro sighed.

"Oh, sweetheart. Why do you want make everything in the bad mode? But well, it's your choice. Caius!"

Caius walked to Aro's side.

"Yes, brother?"

"Increase the pressure on his bindings"

Jasper started sobbing and he tried to struggle, he moved and made everything he could to avoid Caius's hands, but finally, the Vulturi won, when he increased the pressure, Jasper made a sound of pain, with the power of a yelp, in the rest of the way, the boy was crying in pain, sobbing and making all the horrible sounds of the pain.

"We're almost in home, Jasper. Do you want me to lose your binds?" Aro said in Jasper's ear.

The sobbing boy nodded.

"Do you promise you'll stay still when you get free?"

Another nod.

"Sorry, Jazz. I can't hear you" Aro took the gag out of his mouth; Jasper's yelps were real now.

"P-Please, sir! I-I'll s-stay still! P-Please lose t-them! I-It hurts P-please!" The poor boy begged.

"Okay, I will… but I want you to remember this punishment is the softest, I would hate punish you again, but if you are a bad boy again, I will… and you're be in so much pain already, do you want to increase it, honey?"

"N-No, sir. I u-understand I-I'm s-sorry" His words were almost not able to be heard.

Aro lost Jasper's binds and the boy embraced himself, crying on his arms, after a half of hour, Aro saw him again.

"Fifteen minutes to be in Italy, Jazz. Do you want something?"

"I want to go home" Jasper answered, innocently.

"This is your new home" Aro said, coldly.

When they finally arrived to Italy, Jasper refused to get out of the car, the squirmed, kicked and begged. Jane looked at him and produced him so much pain, that the boy just could scream in Aro's arms, while he carried Jasper into the Vulturis's palace.

"That's enough, Jane, thanks" Aro said and Jane instantly stopped, leaving Jasper breathing sharply in Aro's arms.

"You could avoid all that pain if you cooperate with us, Jazz"

"I w-will never… c-cooperate with m-monsters"

Aro laughed.

"Please, Caius, show him his cell"

Caius dragged Jasper to a dirty cell; there were chains in the walls and in the floor, and a stone table at the middle of the room, Caius forced Jasper to lay face down on the table, an tied his ankles and wrist to the table, after a minutes, Jasper could feel a pair of hands getting his clothes off.

_Please daddy, hurry _The young boy though. He knew his family was looking for him since the first minute Aro took him away, but he already knows, they have to make a plan to save him.

When Jasper was wearing nothing but his boxers, a female voice said:

"For being sixteen, you have a delicious body, by the way… I'm Maria"

…

The horror expression in the Cullen's face was incomparable, Esme, Rosalie and Alice were crying desperately, Edward had his head in his knees; Emmett had his face hidden in his arms and Carlisle was torturing himself with thoughts.

"What happened there, boys?" Carlisle asked with broken voice.

"Jane torture him before took him away" Emmett answered.

_Flashback. _

_Jasper was in the ground writhing in pain, yelling and sobbing, the tears had his entire face. _

"_Stop! What do you want, Aro?" Emmett asked. _

"_I thought my wishes were so clear, I want him" Aro's voice, as cold as ice… _

"_You won't touch my little brother. Never!" Edward yelped. _

"_Do you want to bet?" _

_Emmett and Edward tried to attack Aro, but some members of the guard stopped them, both vampires started struggling for lose the Vulturis's grip and help his brother, but they were stronger than the Cullen boys. _

"_Increase your power, Jane" Aro ordered. _

_Jasper started kicking the ground and screaming louder. _

"_STOP! PLEASE STOP! I-I CAN'T T-TAKE MORE! STOP, PLEASE SIR, I'M BEGGING YOU" Jasper begged in the ground. _

"_I love your begs" _

"_You're sick!" Emmett said while he continued his struggle. _

"_Increase it" The same order. _

_Now, Jasper was squirming in the ground scratching the ground with his nails and kicking as a crazy sick, his yelps would soon ruin his throat and his begs were exciting Aro. _

"_PLEASE, FOR GOD'S LOVE STOOOPP! STOPPP!" The younger boy said. _

"_Jazz, listen to me, little bro, listen to me… stop begging, honey, you're making it worse, easy, Esme and Carlisle are coming, I know" _

_When Jasper stopped begging, Aro got boring and ordered Jane to stop, Jasper was still crying and sobbing, he couldn't breathe. Aro allowed Emmett for go with his brother, Emmett put a hand on Jasper's shoulder and the younger vampire grasped his brother with his life, hiding his head in Emmett's chest, Jasper was still crying. _

"_Shhhh, Jazz… it's over, little bro, it's over. I'm here" _

"_And he won't be there any longer!" Aro yelled. "Get away of him, now!" _

"_You'll have to kill me" _

"_If that's what you want" _

_Aro started walking to Emmett, but a horrible pain in his shoulder stopped him. Aro screamed in pain and turned around. _

_Edward's teeth made contact with his skin, the Cullen's venom were now in his system, and that… made Aro furious. _

"_Oh, big mistake" _

_Aro and Edward started a death match, in minutes, both of them were bleeding, Emmett tried to pick Jasper up and get away, but the younger vampire was in too much pain and really scared, so, that was an impossible task and Emmett couldn't leave Edward. _

"_Stay here, Jazz. Don't move, I'll be back" Emmett whispered in his brother's ear, in less than a second, he joined to his brother. _

_Edward and Emmett were fast, intelligent and strong, but they were just two, and the Vulturis had Jane, and when she joined to the fight, everything was over. Edward and Emmett couldn't move, Aro was bleeding and the other Vulturis were hurt. _

_As fast as Emmett had joined to his brother, the Vulturis had taken Jasper away. _

_End of the Flashback. _

"You shouldn't bit him" Rosalie told Edward.

"He was going to kill Emmett! What did you want me to do?"

"But now, he'll torture Jasper to death!"

"He won't" Carlisle added. "Edward did the right thing. We'll save Jasper"

"How!?" Emmett yelled.

"We need help; we can't do this by ourselves. Edward, call Denali's, Emmett go to find all the friends we know in the country, Rosalie and Alice, find Benjamin, Amun and Tia. Esme and I are going to find Zena and Zafrina, from the Amazonas. What are you waiting for!? My son is in danger, move!"

In an instant, the Cullen family evaporated of the room.

…

"I'm going to reserve the pleasures of your body for next time, but now, I want another thing" Maria whispered in Jasper's ear. "All of us have to sign you; you have must know who you belong" When the woman finished her phrase, she had a dagger on her hand.

She unchain Jasper from the table, but shackled him in the wall, the boy's head was hanging, his chin on his bare chest.

Maria started cutting him, and he started yelling in pain. He tried to move, but he couldn't.

A letter "M" appeared on his right shoulder, the blood was coming down by his abdomen, he was crying and yelling, he found the occasion; and pushed Maria with the knee, the woman gasped and looked at him with furious eyes.

"Please! Stop! Why a-are you d-doing this?" Jasper's words were unclear. He started combine a word, a sob, and a yelp.

When the name of: _MARIA _finally written in Jasper's body, the woman started leaving the room, she left the young vampire chained.

Jasper felt the hours, the wanted be dead, he thought in Alice, her favorite sister, her smile, her hair and her love, Alice had been his best friend all his life, he thought in Rosalie, his twin… she was older than him, but people still calling him _twins _they've been there for each other always, when he was little, he used to think she was his real sister, from the same parents, with his blood, and then he knew Rosalie's story, he cried for two entire days. Emmett… his older brother, his protector, the funniest person he knows, Emmett had the gift of make Jasper happy even if he was dying. Edward, he _responsible overprotective brother, _Edward never let him hunt by himself, never let him travel by himself… that could disturb Jasper, but in more than one occasion, Edward had saved his life, and Jasper loved Edward.

And finally, his parents.

Carlisle, more overprotective than Edward, Carlisle was Jasper's favorite person in the entire world, he knows Jasper more than himself, he saved him of the Vulturis when he was a little baby, Carlisle protected him of everything…

Esme, his loving mother, what can he say? Esme fed him, nursed him, bathed him, protected him… Esme was everything.

When Jasper thought he was really dead, he felt a hand on his wrist, unchaining him.

"No, no more, Please!" He yelled, the other hand covered his mouth.

"Shhhh, I'm here to help you, I can't let you go or Aro will kill me, but I'll help you, easy, stay still and don't make a sound, quiet, Jazz… "

The innocent boy instantly trusted her, not a lot of people use to call him _Jazz the_ woman unchained him and started cleaning his wounds in silence.

"It hurts" He whispered.

"I know, sweetheart, I will make it better for now, okay, quiet"

"W-who are y-you?"

"My name is Sulpicia"

**A/N: Hi, again… I'm so sorry for the misspellings and grammar errors. English is not my first language. **

**Thanks for your reviews! **

**MW3addict: Thank you very much! I've read your stories, and I love them! They're my inspiration. **

** : Thank you for your time and your preference! **


	3. Chapter Two

**Pain Days. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is. **

**Summary: "Do you really want to hurt Carlisle?" Caius asked Aro. "Take one of his children with us" Aro thought it for a minute. "And I know which one I want" A devilish smile appeared on Aro's face. "Jasper Hale" **

**WARNING: This story contains torture, violence, maybe rape in later chapters, don't like? DO NOT READ, the story contains misspellings and grammar errors, I'm so sorry, English is not my first language. **

**-Chapter Two- **

"Y-You're Aro's w-wife!" Jasper screamed.

"Shhhh, Yes, I am… but that doesn't mean I'm like him"

"Why are you helping me?" The boy asked as Sulpicia cleans a wound on his chest.

"When Aro was younger, maybe one hundred years… he used to torture humans, before kill them and drink their blood. Once, he was torturing a boy, just like you… blonde, young, beautiful, and before kill them, the boy said something in Aro's ear, nobody knows what… but Aro changed… he started killing just for need, he was sweet with all of us, he didn't hit his guard anymore, he made a lot of friends. He was polite. And I'm sure you remember that boy to Aro… but we can change the story, Aro transforms himself and lets you go!"

"But I'm not that boy! I'm Jasper Hale… I'm Carlisle's son, I want my family, I want my brothers and sisters, and I want my mom... I just want to go home. Please, let me go!"

"I would like to let you go, even if you can't help us… I know you don't deserve this, you're just a boy, but if I do… If I let go Aro's most valuable possession… He'll torture and kill me"

Jasper started sobbing.

"That doesn't mean I can't help you. I'll take care of you when he finished…" the woman couldn't finish the word. "How old are you?"

"S-sixteen"

"Oh my god! You're younger than I thought"

"OW! It hurts!" Jasper complained as Sulpicia rubs his shoulder with cream.

"Shhh… stay still. You know what this is?"

"No"

"Guwon. Carlisle created it for us, he created a lot of things… several methods to cure, but he created a lot of arms, too" Jasper knew his father had been with the Vulturies for some decades, but he never mentioned the methods or the arms.

"My father never would…

"I have to leave. Aro's coming. I'm always with you; quiet… you'll be free in less than what you think"

Sulpicia quickly chained Jasper again, and the boy started crying once more.

The woman left him and he felt another presence behind him. Aro.

"Oh, Jazz… stop crying, baby…I'm not here to hurt you, unless you give me a reason" Aro's voice was as cold as ice.

"W-what do y-you w-want? I d-didn't do anything t-to you!" The young vampire couldn't speak correctly.

"I know you haven't done anything to me, but your father yes. And you have to know, every wound we do to you, all this pain, it's for him… he's the only guilty of your pain"

"That's not true… he's looking for me. I know"

Aro laughed.

"You really think that? Oh boy! I thought you were smarter! I killed all the Cullens hours ago."

"NO! NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE LIEING! LIAR! NO!" Jasper started yelping, kicking, writhing between the chains that bound him, the tears were falling his face.

"That's the true. And your sister… Rosalie, she sends this" He put a silk ribbon on Jasper's shoulder. The boy smelled it, that was Rose's ribbon.

"KILL ME, PLEASE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! NO WITHOUT THEM, PLEASE!" He begged desperately.

"I won't, you're so valuable to me"

Aro unchained Jasper and put him in the floor, straddled his hips and bit him in the shoulder, the boy yelled, Aro's teeth nailed on the young vampire's abdomen, on his hips, on his neck.

"Stop! PLEASE STOP! Arrrrghhhh! STOP!" The blonde vampire tried to escape, struggled against Aro, but the older vamp had his legs between Jasper's, so he couldn't kick, and his arms harshly hold over his head"

When Jasper were crying and yelling to not being able to more, Aro stopped.

He hugged the boy in his chest and whispered in his ear.

"This is just the first part, sweetie. Maria! My daggers!" The same woman that yesterday cut him, with the daggers in her hands.

"My lord, when will it be my turn?" She asked.

"Patience. Go" The woman left.

"Okay, Jazz… I'm going to sign you"

"NO! NO, PLEASE! PLEASE…..STOP! AAARGGGH!" The boy yelps were able to be loud in China.

…

"NO!" Alice's yelp scared everybody. The Cullens were back in Forks, with all their friends.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Aro told him he killed us! Jazz won't fight anymore. He will let himself die"

"NO! NO! He won't! He has to fight, He WILL fight!" Carlisle kneeled and cried.

Eleazar put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Calm down, Carlisle. We'll help Jasper; very soon… you'll be hugging your son again"

Carlisle nodded his head; he knew he must be strong for his family, for his children and his wife.

"We´ll go now" Jasper's father ordered.

"We can't" Eleazar refuted him. We need a plan, we need to know what's he doing, where exactly he has Jasper, how many vampires are helping, his schedule… everything"

"No! We have to go now! I won't let my son in that pain, anymore!"

"If we go, he'll kill all of us"

"I don't care if he kills me"

"If he kills you, there won't be anybody else to save him, Aro will do whatever he wants with your son and you'll lose the rest of your family. You still don't care?"

Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry… I can't think. I'm trying to keep my head clear, but I can't, I just can't… that boy is everything to me. Please, do the right thing and not take in account my opinion. I can't… "Carlisle was about to leave, but a female voice stopped him.

"Dad…" Rosalie's voice.

"We understand your love to our little brother, we love him with our lives too, that's the reason because we want to save him, Jasper means a lot to me, he's my little brother, my cute, annoying, naughty little brother. I need him by my side, exactly as you or Esme… but you MUST think with your head and not your heart, if you don't… he'll win."

"I can't stop the guilt" Emmett's voice was broken. "I had to help him! And I couldn't; now… my brother is with that horrible people, they're monsters and he's just a boy, I won't ever let him again! I will take my little brother here, with us, I will scold him for attack me from the front when we're playing. Even if it costs me the life" Emmett sat down again and hides his head in Rosalie's chest.

Now, was Edward's turn.

"I'm exactly as Emmett. We were in the forest, I had always taken care of him, I always scold him for be that imprudent, and I never let him go by himself to anywhere. I had to be faster, stronger and smarter to protect my brother. And I will do everything to save him, I don't care who the enemy is, my brother will be with us again, I swear for my life"

"I… I don't know what to say, Jasper and me have a connection, a special connection… he's the person I love most in this world in my human and immortal life, I don't know that I'll do if he.. If he…" Alice couldn't end her phrase. "If my power can help to get him back, I'll use it to death.

Alice didn't say anything else. He just embraced Carlisle.

Now, was Esme's turn. The boy's mother.

"I raised him, I dressed him, I fed him, I took care of him, I cooed to him, I saw him grow for sixteen years, and he is my son and could not exist without it or without any of my other children. They are my life, are my air ... if Aro touches my son or hurts him ... I swear to the last drop of my blood, he will never see the light of day again"

"We have everything! We'll save Jazz from the Vulturies! Alice… you have to notify me every vision you have had. I know Vulturi's palace as my own, with that visions I will know the schedule, the methods, the number of persons… the powers they had, and we'll take Jasper with you again. Benjamin, change the weather in Volterra, Sun, a lot of Sun! they won't get away. Edward… read Aro's mind in Alice's visions, we need to know what does he want… and the rest of the people, who has powers that can help us in battle… rest. Kate, Zafrina, Emmett…

Everybody nodded.

…

Aro was cutting Jasper's lower back with his name; the boy was yelling, moving and kicking. Unexpectedly, Aro stopped.

"Maria!"

"Yes, my lord?" The woman appeared.

"You start… want the best for me.

**A/N: I'm so sorry! The school is killing me, I know this chapter is short. I promise the next one will be the best of all… I'm really sorry. Oh! And sorry for the misspelling and grammar errors too, English is not my first language. I'm a Spanish native speaker… Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Pain Days. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is. **

**Summary: "Do you really want to hurt Carlisle?" Caius asked Aro. "Take one of his children with us" Aro thought it for a minute. "And I know which one I want" A devilish smile appeared on Aro's face. "Jasper Hale" **

**WARNING: This story contains torture, violence, maybe rape in later chapters, don't like? DO NOT READ, the story contains misspellings and grammar errors, I'm so sorry, English is not my first language. **

**I do not****promote****any kind****of abuse****to****anyone,****this is just****fantasy for****some who wants to****read it,****if****this offends****you,****please****stop reading**** now. **

**-Chapter Three- **

Maria entered to the room, slowly, she bit her bottom lip, the most horrible thoughts were passing for her mind, she just could see the beautiful boy, crying on the table, and that excited her more…

She put her hand in one of Jasper's wound and the boy scream out in pain, she did the same another three times.

"Do you remember I told you, you had a delicious body, well, now I'm going to make it mine. You don't know how I want your mother to see this" She stood in the middle of the room and scream, as loud as she could.

"Are you watching this, Esme, bitch? I won't let anything of your precious son.

Maria moved closer to Jasper and put her hands on the boy's shirt. Since he arrived with the Vulturis, the slaves gave him new clothes every day because the older ones were bloodstained.

But now, Maria was about put all that clothes off. And the boy knew that, because when she moved closer, he started to struggle as a wild beast against the chains, he screamed as loud as he could, but the first time the woman did was gag him. He still kicking and squirming, but that didn't stop Maria.

She took off his shirt, and then, she put her hands on his hips and started lowering his jeans. Jasper's fights were useless, finally Maria let him naked, face down in the table. He blushed in embarrassment and cried in fear. He froze when he felt Maria's body on him, she was touching and beating him whatever she wants, his wrist and ankles were chained to the table, and they were bleeding for the boy's struggle.

She bit his back and put her venom in his system. Jasper just remembered one big pain, the day he got changed, and this… was a thousand times worse. After a minutes doing the same, she unchained him and force him to stand up, the only thing he had in this body was the gag on this mouth, out of that… he was naked.

She told him to kneel and he did it instantly, then, she took off her clothes too, she force him to kiss her in all her body, the boy, who did not have any kind of sexual experience, was about to vomit more than once. When Maria finally finish with him… she leaned beside him in the floor, both of them were still naked, and she hugged him, Jasper didn't yell anymore, he was just trembling on his cell.

At midnight, Maria got dressed again and started walking off his cell, leaving a trembling boy on the floor, just with a thin blanket to cover his injured body.

After an hour, Sulpicia entered into the room, she ran to Jasper's side and the boy looked her with the most innocent eyes she'd never seen.

"Please… make it stop… please, kill me now" He begged to her and that made her cry.

"Oh, sweetheart, please don't say that. I promise I'll find a way for let you go, just hold on a little bit more, please" She answered trying to keep inside her tears.

"I c-can't… I've never had sex with anybody… she… she raped me…"

"Maria?"

"Yeah"

"Listen to me, sweetheart, your family is not dead" His eyes brightened. "Aro didn't kill them, and when your sister sees what Maria did to you, your father will kill Aro with his own hands" Jasper gathered forces to smile.

"They wouldn't leave me here. My family will come, I'm sure. I'll see my mom again, I'll hug my brothers, sisters and father again. I promise"

"Of course you will. But now, let me see what she did" The blonde boy blushed again. "Oh, honey… If I could do this in a more comfort way I would do it, but I can't. I have to see what she did, and for that… I need you to discover your body"

The tenderness in her voice made the young vampire to trust. She passed all the night taking care of him, she cleaned his injures and put a lot of herbs, ointments and oils to him, at the end, he was so much better.

"Tell me more about your family, Jazz" She told as she gives the boy a recently hunted deer and some warm clothing. The boy drank as a crazy and quickly dressed himself.

"Well, my father is nice, sometimes he is overprotective, especially with me, but he is amazing, we always hunt together, he let me choose the cars we'll buy, the color of the house when we are going to paint it. He teach me how to hunt a lion. You have to put yourself like this" He crouched down and put his arms in a guard position "Then you have to jump until the lion is" He did it and came back to the ground. Sulpicia laugh.

"That sound great, sweetie. Tell me more, what about your mom?"

"Her name is Esme, she's so sweet. She lets me hunt by myself and I love that! She hates when my brothers and I fight, she says we'll broke something, or someone, but that never happens, so, we fight when she's not in home. The last time I see her I change her emotions from angry to calm, she was about scolding me and she finished saying: it's okay" I love her! But… why Maria knows my mom?" Sulpicia froze.

"Everybody knows your family's names. Cullen clan are so known."

"You're lying" He said. "I can feel your lying, and you're afraid to tell me the truth. Why?"

"You have a gift, right?"

"Yes, I can manipulate and feel the other's emotions. That's the reason I know you're lying, please… tell me the truth"

She sighed.

…

"NOO! That bitch! Esme! Rosalie… come here!" Alice yelled and her mother and sister appeared in an instant.

"What's wrong, Alice? What did you see?" Rosalie asked.

"Maria…"

"Oh! If she touched my boy I will make with cry her own blood!" Esme interrupted.

"Worse than that, she didn't only touch him, Esme" Alice said, with tears in her eyes "She… she… she raped him, Esme"

Esme's face change… the sweet woman everybody knows disappeared, and a monster came out, she took one of the lamps in the table and throw it 'till it breaks.

"I swear, I'll open he throat with my hands" She said, sick in rage.

"Are you sure everybody will be ready tomorrow at night?" Rosalie asked.

"They have to, I won't leave my son there anymore" We have an strategy, with your visions, we know their schedule, Sulpicia will help us and in the afternoons, Aro is collecting people to 'eat'

"So, here we go".

**A/N: Hi, I'm so sorry for the wait. I lost all the files in my computer, so... I couldn't find the chapter and I had to write it again, but well… here is it. Enjoy and thanks!**


End file.
